


Can We Hug Like This More Often?

by Maddy25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Basically if Adrien and Marinette had consistent friendship development, F/M, Fluff, Liela, MARINETTE GETS UPSET WITH ADRIEN, Tad bit of angst, They Hug, adrienette - Freeform, post-onichan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy25/pseuds/Maddy25
Summary: In which Marinette is upset that Adrien hung out with Lila during Onichan and they talk about it.





	Can We Hug Like This More Often?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS! It’s summer so that means I can post more!!!

Marinette wasn’t sure why he didn’t fist bump her back after the akuma fight with Onichan, but it did make her even more confused the more she thought about it. 

 

Now Marinette wasn’t jealous, just upset that he didn’t go through with the tradition of a fist bump. A truly platonic way of saying, “Good job.” 

 

Another issue Marinette rightfully had is why Adrien and Chat Noir still seemed to trust Lila, even though she was a proven liar.

 

As much as Marinette didn’t want to admit it, she was upset with Adrien. Majorly. 

 

Tiki told her to talk it out with him, and try to get answers, but like any other teenage girl Marinette didn’t listen to good advice when it mattered most. She just decided to ignore it, which always leads to resentment and angry. 

 

Understandably within the first day of this resentment Alya took notice, but it’s not like she could talk to her about it. All that would happen is getting accused of not liking Lila, and Marinette didn’t want to go through that again. 

 

“Okay so what did Adrien do to you? Because you haven’t given him heart eyes or really any attention since he sat down today,” Alya asked after the first class of the day. 

 

“Uh. I’m just having a bad day that’s all,” Marinette replied. Well it wasn’t a lie. 

 

She didn’t get much sleep last night. Not after finding out that Kagami had feelings for Adrien as well. More and more girls seem to have feelings for him everyday, and Marinette didn’t want to be like the rest of them. 

 

Marinette knows that change doesn’t happen in a day, but she also knows that there are things that can speed up that change. For one getting over the borderline creepy obsession she had of him. 

 

She decided to ditch the schedule and all the photos on her phone and wall. She replaced her wall with pictures of her friends, which she can happily say that some photos have him in them. 

 

Although she is still angry that he went along with Lila, even when he knew she was a liar. However, she can’t help but cut him some slack because she never told him she threatened her. 

* * *

 

The rest of the school day went pretty normal until lunch. 

 

Marinette was sitting in the cafeteria with her lunch her mom packed (always with extras, so she could share with her friends) when Adrien sat next to her. 

 

She lifted her head up in search for Alya and Nino with no avail. 

 

“They both don’t understand the English assignment too well and were planning to ask the teacher during lunch for help,” Adrien said before she could even ask where they were. 

 

Marinette sighed heavily while slumping her shoulders because she had a feeling that this was one of Alya’s “coincidences”.

 

She looked down at Adrien’s plate and noticed that it was just a salad. 

 

“Want a crossaint?” She asked, she could be angry but still be nice. 

 

“Really? I forgot to grab the rest of my lunch today and only grabbed the salad, normally I have chicken and some sort of pasta with it,” he said with a grateful smile while taking the crossaint from her. 

 

Marinette internally groaned. Lunch was going to be tough. 

 

One because he always sits next to her at lunch and he seems not understand personal space (normally she didn’t mind). He always sat with their thighs touching and shoulders brushing. 

 

And two, his everlasting politeness and kindness. 

 

She grabbed her cell phone and pulled up her social media so she could take her mind of of him for a second. Only for him to be the first thing on her Instagram feed. 

 

“Hey that’s my post,” he reached over and double tapped for her (which ruined her new goal not to like every single social media post), “hated that shoot, but it’s a really good picture.” 

 

“Yeah it’s pretty good,” Marinette grumbled and kept scrolling. 

 

After a while she could feel Adrien’s posture slump slightly. He turned towards her, making them touch even more (internal scream). 

 

“Okay what’s wrong?” He asked her one hundred percent serious. 

 

She continued scrolling and through halfway gritted teeth she replied, “Nothing.”

 

Adrien huffed and snatched her phone from her, locked it, and put it in his pocket. 

 

“I didn’t think you liked liars,” he said while crossing his arms. 

 

Marinette’s eyes snapped towards him and that’s when he knew he was in trouble. 

 

Her normal bright, happy eyes were dark and stormy. He immediately recoiled and knew he said the wrong thing. 

 

“I don’t like liars, but I also don’t like it when the one friend of mine who knows that Lila is a liar agrees to hang out with her,” Marinette tells him, clearly angry and on the verge of angry tears. 

 

She gets up and almost runs away with her head low, not caring that he still has her phone and her backpack because she will not cry in front of him. She does make sure she has her purse with Tiki who is buzzing against her leg for comfort.

 

“Marinette!” She can hear him collecting off of the stuff left on the table and quickly running after her. 

 

He catches up to her with his bag slung across his body and her pink backpack that she forgot on his back and catches her wrist. 

 

She tries to fight is but when he says, “Mari, please let me explain,”in a sad almost begging tone she’s a goner. 

 

She grabs his hand and takes him into one of the empty art closets and shuts the door and turns on the light. 

 

She sees a couple of empty buckets and flips them upside down and makes them into make shift chairs. 

 

They sit down knees touching because the closet isn’t too big in silence for a few minutes before Adrien finally decides to start. 

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she was this bad. I always assumed that she was just lonely and wanted attention, because I understand how it feels to have an parent who is more focused on work than their child. I just thought that she wanted to impress people and I don’t know I thought she did it for attention. But then I realized that she is really hurting the people I care about most... and I just-“ he stopped his non stop ramble almost shedding tears too when he felt a hand rest softly on his knee and run it reassuringly. 

 

“Adrien just breathe, I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Marinette said looking up at him. 

 

“No I made you cry and I can’t forgive myself for-“ he started and Marinette cut him off. 

 

His eyes were trained on her hand on his knee when she bent down to chase his eyes. 

 

“Hey. You didn’t make me cry. I kinda did that. I should have talked to you earlier like a mature person but I just let myself wallow in pity, which just made me angrier and more upset,” Marinette explained, she never wanted to make him feel guilty. 

 

She notice him relax a little and she smiled at him. 

 

“I think I should also let you know why I’m more upset than it seems I should be. I never told you that she didn’t just lie to me. She also threatened me,” Marinette continued. 

 

“What?” Adrien’s brow was furrowed and he was majorly confused. 

 

“Yeah. I was upset because she cornered my in the bathroom told me that she was going to take all my friends away and I guess when I got the message, thought she was going to succeed,” Marinette shrugged and removed her hand from him, but when she did he brought his hand and engulfed hers. 

 

She looked at their hands and back up to him. He was smiling at her with a beautiful smile that she wished that he used more often. Then brought that hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles then placed their joined hand at their knees. 

 

“Mari, I promise that you won’t lose me as a friend I will always be by your side,” Adrien said while running his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand, “and now that she threatened you maybe we should go tell the teacher.”

 

“You know what, lies always find a way to the surface. I don’t want to spend my time worrying about her,” Marinette started and squeezed his hand, “especially since I know that your are always going to be in my side.” 

 

He smiled back at her and they both decided that I was time for them to get back to class. 

 

“So are we good?” Adrien asked after Marinette dropped their hands and placed the buckets back in their respective places. 

 

“Better than good,” she replied then wrapped her arms around his torso in a bear hug. 

 

At first she thought she did the wrong thing and tried to back away, face probably as red as a fire truck, but as soon as she tried to pull away her face was smushed against his chest again and her head was tucked under his chin. 

 

They stayed like that for a while. 

 

“Hey Mari?” He asked her.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Can we hug like this more often?” He asked almost scared she would say no. 

 

Marinette.exe has stopped working. She truly thinks that she has reached her Adrien Agreste limit for the day, but somehow he manages to rapidly nod her head squeeze a little tighter and say,

 

“Anytime you want.” 

 

This time he blushed as they parted. 

 

“So,” Adrien coughed awkwardly, “let’s get to class?”

 

Marinette face was red as she nodded, but for the first time Adrien’s was red too. 

* * *

 

They made it back to class a couple minuets early and sat in their proper seats. Alya looked at both of them and started nudging Marinette for more information, but Marinette just sat with her chin in her palm thinking about how today was one of the best days of her life. 

 

Then Lila walked his in all of her glory and walks right by Marinette, when there isn’t a reaction both Alya and Lila look confused for a slight second. 

 

“So Marinette, where were you at lunch today? I planned to stop by your lunch table and say hello but you weren’t there.” Lila asked. 

 

Marinette snapped out of it, met eyes with Adrien and then turned to Lila and smiled brightly at her. 

 

“Oh you know I was around,” was Marinette cryptic response. 

 

“Well I heard that Rose’s locker was stuffed with a couple of hate notes and I thought that since your were just ‘around’ at lunch maybe it was you.” Lila said with a smirk and her arms crossed. 

 

Adrien’s palms slammed on desk in front of Lila and faced her, “We both know that’s not true.”

 

There was a collective gasp from the students and Marinette was looking up at him with wide eyes, which he met and then looked back up at Lila. 

 

“Because Marinette was with me during lunch. We had some stuff that we needed to talk about and we sorted it out, but if you are concerned about the hate letters in Rose’s locker we can go ask the principal to pull the video camera footage,” Adrien said it in his polite tone which is what made everyone take it seriously. No one has heard the sunshine child go off on anyone. 

 

“Are you really going to defen—“ Lila started but was quickly cut off. 

 

“Yes I really am defending her because she is the sweetest, most driven, creative person in this classroom and I’m sick and tired of you trying to bring her down with your lies, but one day the truth will come out and Mari and I will be sitting back watching it all unfold,” he spat out angrier this time and turned around, clearly expressing that the conversation was over through his body language. 

 

Lila huffed and sat were she was assigned, no doubt deciding what her next strike would be. 

 

Marinette looked up and noticed that the class was in shock with their eyes fixed on every subject of the argument. She also saw that Adrien was still noticeably angry. She reached up and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

 

He looked back at her and as he saw her grateful smile, he relaxed and squeezed her hand once before releasing it and siting up straighter in his chair. 

 

Marinette leaned back and smiled, fully aware that the everyone’s gaze was fixed on them, but she didn’t seem to care. 

* * *

 

After the last class of the day she knew that Adrien was still at the school because of his fencing class (just because she threw away his schedule doesn’t mean she doesn’t remember some of it). Anyways she caught him before he entered the locker room to change. 

 

“Adrien!” She waved him down and he stopped, smiling that smile that was prone to making her knees weak. 

 

“Ah uh- I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me today in class. You didn’t have to say anything, but you did and I just— thank you.” Marinette smiled awkwardly (but he thought it was adorable) before waving and trying to leave. 

 

“Wait!” Adrien grabbed her hand pulled her into another hug, similar to the one before.

 

“You’re welcome, Mari.” He said while squeezing her tightly and then letting her go and running off to the locker room bidding her goodbye. 

 

Marinette just smiled stupidly while turning around to head home. 

 

She looked down at her phone which was a message from Alya. Attached to the text was a length message that basically told Marinette to explain and a picture of her and Adrian hugging. 

 

With her head smushed against his chest and his face smiling happily while they hugged each other close. 

 

She looked down at her phone and smiled, this was definitely going to be the first photo up on her wall. 

 

 

 


End file.
